The Least Important
by 2joe2
Summary: Jack adopted a girl who didn't know who she was.the doctor takes interest. what will happen next? this is the story of Cassie. i'm really bad at summaries. please, PM me because i dont know how to add a new chapter. 11th doctor. no pairings yet. owen is the only one dead. rated m for violence. Owen is the only one ded. does not follow episodes. characters may be out of charater. ;(
1. Chapter 1

The Least Important

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, no matter how long I harass Steven Moffat and BBC.

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

My alarm went off in my ear. My door swung open and my pan-sexual brother walked in. "Get up!" I groaned. Jack chuckled and set a cup of black tea on my nightstand. "Come on, we need to go." I looked up at him with a death glare. "Why?" I asked. I'm an adopted sister so I looked nothing like him. My strawberry blonde was all in knots. "Be down in thirty." He stomped out of the room and down the stairs. I slipped on my black mini-skirt, neon yellow fishnets, a white long sleeve shirt that read "Torchwood" on the front, and my black high top converse. I brushed my hair and left it down. I brushed my teeth and applied a little lip gloss.

I trudged down the stairs to find Jack on my laptop. "Why do I have to come today?" I asked slightly whining. "The weevil almost got out. We got him back into the cage but he keeps wailing," he didn't even look up at me while he was probably trying to hack onto my laptop. "You know he only responds to you." He said finally looking up. "I blame Owen. He probably was trying to get in there with him." He rolled his eyes. "I'll drive." I said trying to grab the SUV's keys from beside Jack. He grabbed my arm. "You don't have a license." He took the keys from me and walked outside. I locked the door and jumped in the car. "Have you got any sign of The Doctor?" I asked hopeful. He had never told me why he needed him no matter how much I asked. He shook his head. I had only come to the family a few years ago and nothing very exciting has happened to me. Especially, because I've only been there on some nights. Usually, when nothing happened that day.

I walked into the Torchwood decoy office to see Ianto reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled. I ran around the table and hugged him. "Oh Ianto, how have you been?" I asked. I had not seen him in a while unless it was after everyone had left. "Fine, thank you. Coffee?" he asked. I shook my head. "No thanks. Thank you though." He pressed the button under his desk and the gear-like door opened. Jack said he needed to talk to Ianto in private but I knew they were probably were gonna make out. I nodded and walked in. I couldn't see anyone. I called out 'hello' but no one answered. A gun cocked behind me. "Put your hands up!" I began to put my hands behind my head. "Name!" she yelled. I didn't recognize her voice. "NAME!"She yelled again. "Cassie." "Cassie what?" "Harkness." Jack said behind us. I turned around as she lowered her gun. "Cassie, this is Gwen Cooper, our latest addition." I held out my hand and she shook it. "What was all that?" Toshiko asked from out of sight. "Where is she?" I asked. "Vault." Gwen said.

I ran down to see Toshiko throwing a ham into the weevil cage. She closed the door and looked up at me. "TOSH!" I screamed running toward her. I hugged her for a couple minutes until Jack and Gwen came down. "How do you guys know each other? I've never met Cassie before." "She met everyone before you came. She hasn't really come since then unless she was dragging me home because she thinks I need sleep." Jack finished and I nodded. "I've seen everyone except Owen today." I said. Everyone went silent. "What?" Tosh put a hand on my shoulder. "Owen is gone. He died a couple months ago." My eyes went wide. Tears filled my eyes. Through my fury I slapped Jack "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed. I slammed my fists into his chest. The weevil began crying out. He held my wrists as I attempted to hurt him. I pushed past him and Ianto when he came to see what was going on. I ran out into the bright sun, not caring where I was going. Not looking where I was going I tripped and fell onto a man with a bowtie. "Are you okay?" he asked. He stood and held out his hand. I gladly took it and wiped tears from my eyes. "I have to go." He said before disappearing down an alleyway with a fifties police box in it. I was too miserable to notice. I walked down the street and sat on a bench. I put my heads in my hands and just cried. I loved Owen so much.

Someone put their hand on my back. I looked up to see Gwen. "Look, I know I haven't known you for long but I know what it's like to lose someone." I leaned my head on her shoulder. "It was kind of funny one time when I told him I was in love with him. He thought it was a joke and promised to marry me when I turned twenty-five. I looked forward to it. One time he even bought me a sterling silver ring. It was plain but beautiful." I managed to stifle out a laugh. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Believe me Jack was trying to protect you from many things. If I was your mom I'd keep you away from Owen too." Gwen said. I looked up at her and smiled my most innocent smile. The truth was I knew he had 'fun' with a lot of girls. I just didn't care. When I was first adopted and came to Torchwood, he was the only one who payed attention to me while Jack was working. "Let's go." We walked back to Torchwood. I looked back once to see the man with floppy hair and bowtie pull out a strange tube with a green tip. I blew it off and just headed back to Jack.

I hugged Jack and apologized. "I still blame you for me being bi-polar." I told him. "I am going to take the girls to the pub. I'll pay." Jack nodded. Tosh and Gwen grabbed their purses. "Ianto! No shenanigans!" Ianto blushed and Jack laughed. I started to walk off until Jack caught my wrist. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't get drunk or I will hurt you." He said very menacingly. "Did you hear that Ianto? Don't be naughty." I said wagging a finger at him. His face suddenly looked like a tomato.

When we walked out the strange man watched us, the box behind him. He was starting to scare me. Shivers went down my spine. By the time we got there it was a little crowded. We sat at a table in the back. The man stared at me from across the street. I drowned my paranoia in whiskey. By the time I was done the pub was closing. I paid and on the way to Torchwood Tosh realized I was under aged. "There is always a way to get drunk my dear friends."I held up a torchwood fake I.D. that said I was 20. We cracked up and I stumbled into Gwen. We both fell in the middle of the street. "Shit. I'm gonna go home and sleep off my problems. Do not tell Jack I'm drunk." They nodded and I was off.

I was putting the key in the lock when I saw the man walking toward me from down the street. I quickly got inside and slammed the door behind me. What was I going to do? I ran up to my room and locked myself in. I took a shower and rechecked all the windows and doors. I bundled myself up in the blankets and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's in my head

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, sadly. :(

_DINGDONG!

I woke up to the blasted doorbell ringing. I threw the covers off and marched downstairs, the carpeted floor kept my feet warm. I opened the door to see Jack. He looked at me with a serious face. "You got drunk." He said. "Really?" I said overly sarcastically. "Who told you?" I said stepping back to let him in. "Gwen let it slip." I started toward the window, Jack barely audible to me. I looked out the window to the man in the tweed jacket and bowtie. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "Are you listening?" he asked. I looked up and down the street, but the blue box was nowhere in sight. I motioned him to the window. He looked out and turned back to me. "There's nothing there." He said. "The man." He just shook his head. I plopped down on the floor. "Jack I think I lost it." I said I stared up at the white ceiling. I heard Jack chuckle. "I know what will cheer you up. Weevil hunting!" I instantly smiled.

I got up and went to get dressed. I settled on a plain white v-neck, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and black ankle-high heeled boots. I let my hair down and brushed my teeth. Running down the stairs, I put on my black leather fedora and put my broken pocket watch in my pocket. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't open it, but I kept it anyway. I felt safe with it. "C'mon then. I said grabbing my black trench coat off the coat rack and slipped it on.

We jumped into the SUV and I called Tosh while Jack drove. "Tosh where is it?" I asked "Oh it's the Weevil whisperer. It's on Acorn Grove. It seems to be going in circles." She said rather quickly. "Thanks Tosh." I then hung up. "Acorn grove. GO!" Jack pounded on the pedal as we raced through Cardiff. "STOP!" I screamed when I saw it turning a corner, Acorn Grove only a block away. I jumped out of the car. I dashed through a crowd of people, one man being the man in the bowtie. I ran past him too busy to be worried. I cornered the weevil in an alley. It began to growl at me. "c'mon. I won't hurt you." It began to whimper. I reached out my hand and Jack ran around the corner startling the weevil. It pounced on me. We landed on the ground, it trying to bite me. I felt blood trickle from my hands. Jack began to try and pull it off. The man ran into the alley pulling out the tube thing. The weevil tore my skin above my stomach. I let out an ear-piercing scream. I started to fade but before I did I heard a high pitch noise and weevil retreated. Black.

Sorry that this chapter is really short. I know this may suck but it is my first fan fiction. Please R&R. Pm me. I don't care just tell me if I did well.

-joe


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, I only own Cassie

Chapter three: it all comes together.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Help me! I said dragging her to the SUV with the help of the mysterious man. The only responses from Cassie were painful moans. She began to breathe heavily as we put her in the back. "You drive. I'll take care of her." I jumped into the driver's seat. I sped through the streets of Cardiff. "Where's the first aid kit?" the man asked from the back. "We don't have time to find it. Use your jacket to apply pressure." I could tell the man did as told, because Cassie gasped in pain. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry. He whispered softly to her. We screeched to a halt in front of the Torchwood tourist office. "Grab her." I said running to open the secret entrance. He held her bridal-style, his tweed jacket draped over her. He ran in with me only to meet Ianto.

"Push. ." Ianto immediately opened the door eye on the man with Cassie in his arms. Cassie's blood trailed behind them. We put her on the surgical table. "Grab the scalpel!" I commanded. Tosh ran to us getting the medical kit. As I was about to perform surgery the mystery man yelled, "STOP! I know a solution, but we have to find something. He paced around the room. "Look, we have to do something now or she will die. Gwen grab some towels." I said as she came running. "No, we could do this without hurting her Jack. You need to trust me." He pulled out a metal tube with a green tip. It emitted a sound like the doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Found it!" He yelled he reached into Cassie's vest pocket, only to pull out a pocket watch that was all too familiar to me. "Doctor?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, then opened the pocket watch. Gold lights shimmered between Cassie and the watch. Knowing there may be an explosion I yanked Gwen and Tosh up the stairs. Cassie exploded with tons of light, and all through that I could hear the doctor laughing and declaring. "I'm not alone! She's back."

The light faded. A teenage girl lay on the table. Cassie now had Black long hair, pale skin, and had grown a couple inches. The Doctor ran to her, tears in his eyes. He hugged her limp body. Suddenly, there was a gun pointed at the Doctor, only to be held by Gwen. "What did you do?" she said harshly through clenched teeth. "Gwen stop," I said, pointing the gun at the floor. "He just saved her life. Torchwood, this is the Doctor. This is the owner of the hand in that jar."I pointed to his hand. "You left us to look after Torchwood and the rift to Get HIM!" she yelled at me. "Um, we should get Cassie home." I nodded. "I need to talk to the Doctor alone."

Cassie lurched forward on the table while letting regeneration mist out of her mouth. The Doctor and I ran to her. He gripped the sides of her face. "Cassie!" he screamed. She opened her eyes the tiniest bit. "Dad" she managed to say before she fell back onto the table. I looked at him with disbelief. "Dad?"

OMG. I usually fail. R&R PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, just Cassie

Chapter four: the explanation

Jack's P.O.V.

"Dad?" I yelled. "Damn it Jack! Isn't it obvious! You've been raising my daughter. Didn't you notice she hasn't aged?" he shouted back. "Excuse me, but what in bloody hell is going on?" Tosh asked. "Well…" I began, but the Doctor butted in. " I'm an alien called a Time Lord. Jack here has been raising my alien daughter, and I just found her. NOW, can we get her to her house so if she wakes up, she does not think she is being operated on!" I nodded and rubbed my temples. This was too much to take in.

Cassie's P.O.V.

I saw my father, a man in a suit with gray hair and a cane. He sat in front of me in alley way. A museum was behind him. The sounds of screams, lasers and Daleks. "We can leave." He said. "We need to get to the museum. He grabbed my ankle and pain shot up my leg. I looked down to see it was swollen and had bloody scratches. He picked me up and carried bridal style. We ran inside the museum and barricaded the doors. A big blue box and red phone box. They were surrounded velvet ropes. I looked at the plaque as my father tore down the ropes. It read:

_These TARDIS have visited Earth and now look like a police box and a phone booth._

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" I asked. He didn't answer but tears strolled down his face. "Do you remember how to fly the old TARDIS?" he asked me. I nodded. "EXTERMINATE!" Daleks. "Okay, we'll meet on earth. If we end up in two different places, I'll track you with the TARDIS." He said hurriedly. He pulled me off the floor. Daleks busted through the door. "Run!" I ran into the phone booth while he ran to the police box. I ran around pushing everything there and pulling the accelerator. I pulled down the monitor and saw what no one wants to see, a Dalek ship.

I ran to the chameleon arch, setting up my life, I put the helmet on. I remember pain and agony as my biological format was rewritten. When the pain subsided I stumbled out of my T.A.R.D.I.S. and into the streets of London.

**I'm so sorry for not updating waayy sooner. I had given up on being an author for a while until I went on to see a review that urged me to update! I will keep writing!**

**joe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Who Knows**

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry if my stories are getting confusing. Please tell me if they are! R&R! I'm kind of focusing on how she came to work in Torchwood. **

(Cassie's P.O.V.)

I only spent about a week in the orphanage before Jack walked in complaining he was lonely. When I met him he was really nice but strange. I could tell we were going to get along. He took me to a flat and I thought we were going to live together like a family, but he didn't spend the night there. He lived a work and paid for the flat for me.

The only reason I found out about Torchwood was because I followed him to work. He didn't tell me anything when I asked what he did. He would always avoid the subject. He was always so secretive. Of course I had to follow him! I couldn't go through the decoy lobby so I waited for jack to let something slip or do something that I can use to sneak in. Guess what?! I found the invisible lift! Jack had disappeared while heading in that direction.

My curiosity got the best of me and I investigated. Upon standing on it, it began to go downwards. I hopped on not knowing what else to do. It was amazing. The building, it was crazy sci-fi. When the lift got to the bottom I called out for anyone and two guys and two girls came out of nowhere screaming at me to put my hands up.

"Please, I just want to talk to my brother, he came down on the-," I was cut off when Owen yelled: "YOUR BROTHER IS OBVIOUSLY NOT HERE! YOU ARE TRESPASSING! KNEES ON THE GROUND AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" I was genuinely scared. They were pointing their guns at me and they were yelling. I complied to their orders and got on the ground. I was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. My raspy breaths shook my body as Suzie and Owen cuffed my hands behind my back and pulled me up.

Then I heard it, the most joyful sound at that moment: Jack. He walked in with a box of pizza and saying something about "anchovies." My brother dropped the pizza as soon as he saw the scene. "Brother! Help!" I screamed at him as I wriggled out of Owen's grasp. I scrambled to Jack as he bent down and put an arm around me. I clung to him like a lifeline. "I'm sorry Jack. I followed you to work." I sniveled. He unlocked my cuffs and helped me up. "Cassie, this is where I work and these are my friends." He gestured to the four people watching us.

"Hi." I said shyly from behind Jack. "Jack, do you mind explaining what your sister is doing here?!" Owen snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Weevils can be fun!**

"I- I honestly don't know." He looked down at me. "Why are you here?" He gave me the most confused expression ever. "I- I was just curious! I didn't know! You always avoided the subject! What was I to do? Ignore it?" I tried to defend myself. My brother held my shoulders and looked at me. "No, it's okay." He hugged me. "Hey! Looks like Cassie is the newest member to our team!" All of us had a shocked look on our faces, well, except for Owen who was glaring at Jack.

"Tosh, Suzie, can you show Cassie around? They nodded and showed me to the cells. I could vaguely hear Owen and Jack arguing.

When we went down to the cells, a horrible screaming sound erupted from one of the cages. I ran over to it thinking it was a human, but I was met with the face of a scared alien. "Shhshshshshh. Its okay little guy. I won't hurt you." I turned to the two women. "What is he?" Suzie gulped and stepped forward. "That's what we call a weevil." I opened the door and entered as the two screamed in protest. "Hi, big boy." I spoke to the alien quietly and gently. "How are you doing?" I reached out to touch him but he swiped at me. "Nononono. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I think we can be friends." This time when I reached out, it did not protest.

"See, I can be trusted." I began to pet him as my two new friends watched in awe. "Good boy!" I sat down on the floor and the weevil curled up next to me. "Isn't he cute?" I asked Tosh and Suzie, only to find them gone. The weevils breathing slowed and began to calm, signaling that he was falling asleep. Tosh returned with Torchwood in tow, including a new face. "Did you just make friends with a wild beast?" The man asked in disbelief. I nodded. "I'm Cassie, by the way." I introduced myself. "Ianto." He replied.

"I think she will be a good addition to Torchwood, no?"

Everyone looked at Jack like he was crazy. "What are you gonna do if she gets hurt?" Ianto asked. " I can speak for myself you know?" I glared at him. "Besides, I know how to use a gun! I taught myself yesterday!"

"Where did you get the gun?" Jack asked in a very fatherly manner.

"Your belt." I replied cooly. His eyes widened. "That's where it went! Wait, where did you practice?"

"Didn't you notice the holes in the wall in the living room? Well, guess not, judging by your expression right now."

I yawned. This had been a crazy and exhausting day for me. "Well, I'm gonna take a well deserved nap. See ya!" I took off my jacket and made a blanket out of it. I laid my head on the weevils back and faced the wall, covering myself with the jacket, I fell asleep.

**I hope I did well. What do you think? I'm sorry if I made some grammar or spelling errors. Let me know and I will fix them! Sorry it's a short chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~Joe**


End file.
